


scared

by Shamantic



Series: wings and whiskey [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	scared

There's the soft brush of air against his cheek, a featherlight touch he barely even notices if he would've been more tired than he already was. But he isn't, so he slowly cracks his eyes open, greeted by the dim light of the crappy old motel room and a pair of intense green eyes staring right into his.  
"Hi.", the sound fills the room before he can even raise his own voice, before he can even do as much as move back.  
Dean moves closer now, his lips just inches away from the hunters, ghostings over his and radiating a welcoming warmth. He has to resist with all his will to lean into it, to lean up and finally, finally claim the angels. To see if they are as soft as they seem to be, to see if he tastes of apple pie or something overearthly.  
But he doesn't, he keeps still, too scared to make a wrong move and scare the angel away. Dean doesn't, there's just a slight curl of his lips as he gets closer, inch for inch until their lips finally lock.


End file.
